Sailor Who?
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: By request of lashun316. My first cross over. When Mamoru realizes Usagi is in danger right after realizing he's in love with her, he calls out for help. The plea reaches the psychic paper of a very curious Doctor Who, who is joined by Amy and Rory. (SM- Manga - Act 7)(DW- S5 - After Amy's Choice) What will the reactions be when these two worlds collide? Will be made a series


**The Preamble**

(Act 7)In the original Manga/Crystal Version (crystal goes a bit more in depth but stays to story-line). Usagi wakes up late in the afternoon in the bed of Chiba Mamoru, with his pocket watch in her lap. She had passed out the night before after healing everyone with the moon wand. She discovers he is Tuxedo Mask (He already knew she was Sailor Moon). They talk and he explains he is looking for the crystal to help the woman in his dreams, and to restore his own memories. Usagi tells Mamoru that she only knows she has to find and protect it, and that Luna hasn't explained why. Mamoru calls her Usako (little bunny) for the first time. She calls him Mamo-chan. She inadvertently takes the watch.

Meanwhile Beryl has set Zoicite to find Sailor Moon, and he does something to all the tapes in the Rental Shop Dark so that the people who watch them are hypnotized. By the next day people are starting to act strangely. Usagi notices her handkerchief is missing and realizes she has the watch. She doesn't know that Tuxedo Mask took the handkerchief at the Masquerade. She struggles with hiding the truth from her friends, but realizes she loves him and decides not to tell anyone.

Usagi sees her friends (Naru/Umino) and fellow students acting strangely and is upset. She and Luna discover the videos and take one to the arcade to investigate. Usagi scrambled back as electricity shot through the machine. It went dark and instinctively she hit it with her fists. The game speaks to her again, ordering her to help everyone and she disappears into the night. Ami starts to feel weak. Rei and Makoto are out and notice all the people searching for Sailor Moon.

Mamoru is on a bus when people start acting strangely, and calling out searching for Sailor Moon. He panics, not knowing where she is, and inadvertently sends out a psychic distress call, which ends up on the psychic paper of one very interested Doctor.

* * *

 **Mamoru's Cry For Help - Doctor Who Steps In.**

"Doctor!" Rory called suddenly, picking up the folded wallet containing the psychic paper. "This is glowing!" He smiled over at Amy, who was still holding his hand. In spite of everything they had just gone through with the dreams, he was happy. She had chosen him, and that was all he needed. Her auburn hair glinted in the light from the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor snatched the glowing piece out of his hand excitedly. "Sorry Amy. You've already had one choice today. Let's see what trouble we can get into." He opened the paper and hummed with excitement. "Juban District, Tokyo Japan, and here listen to this:

 _Tsukino Usagi. My Usako. Please let her be safe. Someone help me!_  
 _Have to find Usako. Everyone is going after my Odango Atama. My Sailor Moon.  
As Tuxedo Kamen or Chiba Mamoru I'm still not enough. WHERE IS SHE?_  
 _Usako! Help me find her. Please!_

Amy grabbed the paper from the Doctor. She was tired, and a little overwhelmed. So recently she had believed she'd lost Rory. She could understand the plea. She had chosen to die rather than live without him. She wondered who Chiba Mamoru was, and who Tsukino Usagi was. Those were strange names. Japan... The T.A.R.D.I.S. could translate for them... "We have to help him find her." It was an order. Nobody ordered the Doctor... except occasionally Amy.

Instantly the Doctor was pressing buttons and pulling levers. Amy and Rory held on and they appeared on a street in Tokyo. When Rory opened the door everyone around, except for one very distraught man, was walking around looking like living zombies. They were calling out about Sailor Moon... this Usagi person apparently. The man however, dressed in a tuxedo and tophat with a white domino mask and a small staff or cane in his hands, rushed for them.

Rory thought he was going to attack them, but instead the man fell to his knees in front of Amy. "Please," he cried out, "help me save her. She's not transformed so I can't find her!"

Amy put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She glanced over at Rory, and then back to the man. "We can help."

The man introduced himself by two names. "I'm Chiba Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask. My Usako is Sailor Moon." He sighed. I don't know where she is, but everyone is searching for her. Zoicite did something to them, and Beryl is after the Silver Crystal and thinks Usagi has it, but if she does she doesn't know she has it. I only just realized I love Usako and I didn't get to tell her, and if she dies, I'll die too. She doesn't even know why she's looking for it because Luna didn't explain it to her, and I don't know where she is!"

The Doctor was the only one who managed to make any sense of that statement. He had after all, been to the future. "So, you're both looking for the Silver Crystal, but your enemy thinks she already has it. Somehow these people have turned everyone into..." he waved his hand around. "You're in love with a girl named Usagi, but she is also Sailor Moon. If she becomes Sailor Moon you can find her, but she's in human form right now." The boy nodded.

Suddenly the man gasped. "She's transformed!" And he took off running, leaping onto the roof of a nearby building. The Doctor shoved Amy and Rory back into the police box and followed him. When they landed beside the pair, the man was holding a tiny woman in his arms. She was short and very slender, with her hair up in two little buns with long golden streamers of silky hair falling down from them to her knees.

"Mamo-chan. You can put me down now. I need to go heal everyone!"

"No!" He clutched her tighter. "Zoicite's out there. It's a trap. As soon as you do it he'll come after you."

"The girls will protect me, and you'll be there."

"NO!" Mamoru shouted. "It's too dangerous." He held her so tight now that Usagi huffed out a startled breath.

"TUXEDO KAMEN-SAMA!"

The three standing in the T.A.R.D.I.S. doorway looked at each other in confusion.

Amy called to them, and Mamoru pulled the girl into his arms as though carrying a new bride, and ran for the police box. He let out a gasp, and then a laugh upon seeing the inside. "Nice! Thank you for helping me!"

"He didn't say it!" shouted the Doctor in surprise.

"Konbawa. Good evening." Said the girl.

"She didn't say it either!" the Doctor was sounding confused.

"Say what?" asked Sailor Moon with a puzzled frown. "Um, nice ship?"

"Have you seen a spaceship before?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Nope! Thank you for helping Tuxedo Kamen." she smiled at Amy, but tuned back to the man. Neither of them noticed the Doctor had gone to a console and started the T.A.R.D.I.S. to a new time and destination. They heard the strange sounds, but she was too busy trying to convince him it was safe to let go of her. He stumbled when the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed and had to catch himself, and her, on a railing.

"MAMORU PUT ME DOWN!" She was still smiling, but her tone was firm. He glared at her, but gently placed her back on her feet. "You know there isn't anyone else who can do this. I'm the only one who can save them!"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THEM!" He was panting as though he'd run a mile. "I only want you safe," he added.

"I'm sorry about this, but it's for your own good," Amy, who was right next to her, heard Sailor Moon mutter. And without another word the little blonde pulled back her arm and slapped Tuxedo Kamen across the face. His head wrenched to the side, his cheek swelling and turning red.

"Damn," muttered Rory. "That bunny has claws." Amy glared at him and he stepped back with both hands in the air, knowing when he had been defeated. He loved the woman more than life itself, but she could be... intense.

Meanwhile, Usagi was staring at the masked man, who readjusted his mask and rubbed his cheek. "You don't care about them?" She said in a quiet tone. "None of them? Not Motoki? Not my family or friends? Not you classmates or teachers? No one? You don't care that if I don't go back out there right now, people will die?" Her voice was venom laced ice.

"Chiba Mamoru, the minute you stop caring about all those people is the minute we should just hand the world over to those dark generals and Queen Beryl. I know you're worried about me," her voice gentled. "I know that you care about me, and I love you very much... but if you don't care, then what have you been fighting for?"

"To find the... no... now it's just to save you." He whispered. Rory got it. The world could burn if it saved his Amy.

"If you save me, but everyone else dies... I wouldn't be me anymore." She sighed and turned towards the door.

Amy stopped her and whispered in her ear, and she gave a grateful smile before turning back to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Usako," the man pleaded. "I'll... I'll go with you. I didn't think. I'm sorry. I do care..."

A tiny blond wall hit him hard in the chest and he didn't finish his sentence as she hugged him. He held her tight, putting an arm under her knees to scoop her back up. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes until the doctor cleared his throat.

When the girl looked back her whole demeanor had changed. She was no longer serious, but bright, happy, and bubbly.

"I haven't met you before. I'm Sailor Moon, the protector of the moon. I'm a Senshi. I fight the Youma, or demons that are being let loose in Tokyo." She smiled at the man still holding her. The little blonde gave a beautiful grin. She tried to hop out of Tuxedo Kamen's arms, but he held her tightly.

The Doctor went to the door and opened it onto a large orchard filled with golden fruit. Sailor Moon, now on her own two feet, but with her hand being clutched by the masked man, laughed excitedly and ran for the door. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She gave another smile, and the doctor couldn't help but smile back. She was tugging Tuxedo Kamen to the nearest tree, since he still had not let her go. "Is it safe to eat these?"

Amy and Rory stood just outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. staring in wonder at the young girl. Suddenly a bright light appeared and they could see her true identity. She looked the same, Amy realized, but in her form as Sailor Moon it was difficult to actually place her features. Now she looked like a normal teenage girl. She had pale skin and blue eyes, and was wearing a school uniform.

She ran back to the Doctor, a piece of the golden fruit in her hand. "Gomen. I'm sorry. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm 14. May I ask your name?" She smiled prettily, and the Doctor just stared, completely flabbergasted, before lookin to Amy for help.

"Hello Tsukino."

The girl laughed. "That's actually my family name. We say them first in Japan. Just Usagi please. Or Usagi-chan if you really like me, or Usagi-san if you respect me." She giggled again and turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "Mamoru, release your henshin. These people wont hurt us or tell anyone."

Amy smiled when the man instantly obeyed, transforming into a handsome but ordinary teenage boy with deep blue eyes and thick unruly black hair. "This is Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru-chan. He's seventeen, and he is a protector of the Earth."

"They still didn't say it." The Doctor grumped. But Usagi was busy staring at the sky. There were three moons, and other planets obviously close by.

"Say what?" Asked Mamoru, his voice not quite as deep as before. He tilted his head as he took in the surroundings.

Amy and Rory were laughing. "Most people, when they go inside a police box and see the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S., mention that it's bigger on the inside. They usually freak out and run back outside to look. I think he really enjoys that, even if he claims it annoys him."

"Oh. Well, we have subspace pockets, transform into superheroes, and fight demonus on an almost daily basis. Didn't seem like that big a deal. I'm more interested in the fact that we moved what must be millions of light-years in thirty seconds or so." Mamoru was rather intelligent, but he had no idea how that was accomplished.

"It also travels in time," Rory added helpfully.

"I moved us 300 years into the future. People can't cross their own timelines, and the girl was saying if she didn't help, those people would die." The Doctor grinned at the girl and took the fruit she was still trying to hand him. "Yes, this is safe to eat."

"Did you say 300 years? That's an awfully long time."

"He's older than that," Rory said, pointing at the doctor.

"Oh, are you an alien? Where do you come from. You look like a human. Why are you called the doctor? OHHH! If this is a time machine do you have any manga from the future? Do I ever become a famous manga author? What's your favorite color bowtie? I like the one you have now. Hey, if you an alien why do you sound Brittish? How long can you stay in a different time? Does it make you sick? I think that- mmphh" She glared up at Mamoru who had covered her mouth with his hand. His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

She grinned, and licked his palm. "Hey!" He moved his hand and wiped it on his pants. "Silly Odango Atama." He grinned back at her and tapped her nose.

Usagi ran back to the tree and grabbed more fruit, bringing one to each person. "So, how long can we stay?" she asked, then took a bite. "Mm mm, this is good. I mean, as much as I'd like to stay here forever, we can't for long. We have to help everyone." She took a second bite. The flavor, somewhere between a strawberry and an apple, exploded on her tongue. "And my parents would be very upset if I suddenly returned ten years older." She grinned at everyone. None of them seemed able to keep their eyes off her. She was happiness and light on the outside, but inside, a hero with steel inner core.

"Who is it you're fighting against," Rory asked, breaking into the silence.

"That's a long list... and my memories of before I was born are still fuzzy. They only really come out when I dream. Lets see... I know I lived on the moon. Luna said it was over a thousand years ago. Um... there was this evil entity, named Metallia. She's like a smoky-vapory-miasma. Anyways this woman named Beryl set her free. I was in love in that life..." she sighed, "He died protecting me, and then I killed myself." She expected outrage or at least a lecture, but Amy hugged her and Rory and the Doctor simply nodded.

"Made a choice like that recently," Ami said, her Scottish accent getting stronger with emotion. "It was a choice between a dream and a reality. When Rory died... I just knew even if it was reality I didn't want to be in it. So the Doctor and I ran off the road on purpose, died, and ended up in another dream where he blew up the T.A.R.D.I.S. to wake us up."

Usagi nodded sympathetically. "Anyways, I've been Sailor Moon for I don't really know how long. At first it was just me and Tuxedo Kamen, and then the other Senshi started waking up. Mercury, then Mars, and then Jupiter. I think Sailor V is Venus, but people keep telling me I'm wrong. She might even be the moon princess, because she does have a moon on her forehead." She trailed off and her brow furrowed.

"We're fighting demons, or Youma." Mamoru interjected. "They report to the dark generals, who report to queen Beryl, who reports to Metallia." He shrugged. "They want the silver crystal to give it's energy to Metallia. They've been stealing energy from people all over Tokyo too. Mostly the Juban district, where we live."

The Doctor held up a finger for a moment and moved swiftly inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. While they waited they finished their fruit and Usagi gathered the seeds and a little dirt. She went to an open area and planted them in three spots, so that they would have a chance to grow. She hummed a happy tune as she dug and planted and covered the seeds, and then knelt over each little mound and sent her energy into the seeds, praying for them to grow strong.

Rory watched her and felt she was to kind and gentle for earth. Ami watched her and prayed that she would never change. Mamoru watched her and prayed they'd have a chance to grow up and get married. And the Doctor, who had been standing in the doorway for a moment, watched her and wondered why he hadn't recognized her before, and how he could tell her that it was she who was in fact Princess Serenity reincarnated.

The Doctor walked over to Mamoru and handed him the book he had found. Inside were two pictures, each a realistic drawing of two people.

In the first a princess, with her hair identical to Usagi's in all respects save that it was silver. She was a perfect match for the girl he had grown to love. The other person was a man that looked like a slightly older, more muscular version of himself. He read the note. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. It showed the dates of their births and their marriage to each other. Handwritten under this was another date and that was marked as the date they had died. Mamoru shivered.

In the second, another man, this one much older, perhaps in his thirties, and a woman, whose hair was a silvery white, and who looked to be in her late twenties sat on thrones in a glass room. They were identical to him and Usagi except for the ages. And then it listed the same information. Date of birth for each and it was his and Usagi's actual birthdays, a date of marriage which was in about four years time, date of coronation which was well over a hundred years in the future, and then, where it should have held the date of death, it simply said: none.

He gave the doctor a smile, feeling reassured. The doctor turned the page and told him to look. There, he and Usagi stood for a photograph with their children. All of them. He closed the book and looked at the doctor.

"It's time to go back," he said.

Usagi, who had come back skipping, caught his statement and smiled proudly at him. He grinned at her.

They all trooped back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and returned almost the same second they had left. Even through the walls of the ship they could hear people calling for Sailor Moon again. The Doctor held up his screwdriver and suggested they go find a safe place for Sailor Moon to heal everyone.

"Um... could you all turn around for a minute?" Usagi asked, biting her lip.

"Why?" Rory was only curious, and didn't expect the girl's face to turn a brilliant shade of pink.

Mamoru, who had seen her transformation before explained. "Her transformation... It uh... she starts out with nothing... I mean no... clothes. And then there are bright pink ribbons and the cover her and turn into clothes."

The other three gasped, and instantly turned, as did Mamoru, who pulled a rose from thin air and with a smooth motion transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. From behind them there was a glow and a breeze and a sound like faint music. He counted off one minute, and turned. But she was gone.

"Sailor Moon? Usagi? USAKO!" She'd left without him! He could feel her close. She was in a little park across the street. He raced out after her, and she was holding up the moon wand, the light getting brighter and brighter. He ran as hard as he could and slammed into a barrier put up by Zoicite.

He heard his name and turned. Rory was waving to him from the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he climbed inside and they took off over it. He didn't even wait until they landed, just threw himself out. The other Senshi had arrived and were fighting, but it wasn't going well. They were still untrained, and were soon unconscious on the grass. Usagi was held around the throat and he snapped. His punch landed hard and Zoicite let go of Usagi.

Mamoru attacked again but was thrown back by the dark energy force field. He heard Zoicite asking about why he would fight beside Sailor Moon when he was searching for the crystal himself. Usagi said he need the crystal, but that wasn't true anymore. Now he only needed her. He whispered her name, "Usako."

Zoicite got ready to attack him, but Sailor Moon attempted a tackle. It didn't work because she was so tiny, and then Zoicite was gripping her arm and holding a weapon over her. Mamoru yelled, but something small and yellow came out of the darkness and shattered the weapon, and harmed Zoicite. He fell to his knees and disappeared.

Usagi ran to Mamoru, who clutched her to him tightly. He looked up at the girl who had saved them... Sailor V.

His attention switched to the three who were standing in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Well," said the Doctor. "That was different. Each of them came over to hug Usagi and Mamoru, who had released their henshin, and before he left the Doctor slipped a piece of paper into Mamoru's pocket. The two superheroes heard a wheezing and whooshing sound as the T.A.R.D.I.S. slowly faded away.

Mamoru found the paper later that night, after Usagi was at home and he was sitting in his lonely apartment, holding his pillow, which still smelled like her. He buried his face in it and thought of all the ways time could change, but he clung to the hope that that bight future with Usagi would be his. Reaching down he slipped his hand into his pocket for her handkerchief, and it crinkled as a paper had been tucked inside.

There was a phone number written at the top and the words 'just in case.'


End file.
